New Years
by ElliotStablerLova
Summary: New Years in the one-six. SMUT one-shot.


A/n They don't belong to me… kapish???

**New years.**

**Eh I figured I'd write a little fic about New Years in the one-six. Mmm smut :]. It's the day before new years and in my neck of the woods a snowstorm is heading near. Please Review people!!! It keeps me writing! And btw, Elliot is divorced in this story, hey we can dream can't we?**

"Ughh." I groaned to myself as walk into the bullpen this morning.

"And an almost happy New Year to you too princess." Munch smiled sipping his tea wearing a foolish new years hat. "Fin who would you want to kiss when the ball drops?"

"You of course baby." He said sarcastically blowing Munch a kiss. "Nah man I could name a few people…" he said looking over at a female detective a few desks over.

"I was thinking Carmen Electra." Munch said smiling leaning back at his desk.

"John that's gross." I chimed in rolling my eyes.

"Liv baby, we all know who you want to kiss… oh speak of the devil!" Fin said turning around as Elliot was walking in, looking a little too pleasant this morning.

"Fin!" I yelped as I turned bright red and tried to hide behind my computer screen.

"Happy New Years everyone." Elliot said as he walked to his desk and turned his computer on.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_Olivia's dream flashback: _

_Location: Cribs_

_Time: 11:55 p.m_

"_Liv wake up. It's almost midnight." He said sitting on my cot, his blue eyes bright as ever._

"_Wait it is?" I asked, confused on how long I slept for._

"_Yeah come down stairs! Quick everyone's down there." He said tugging me out of bed. Why he was so excited was beyond me._

"_Alright Stabler. This better be good." I said as he hustled me down the stairs into the bullpen. Champagne glasses were at everyone's desk, people were wearing hats and Cragen was standing on a desk, champagne bottle ready to be uncorked. I don't remember the one-six making such a big deal out of any New Year. Munch and Fin were sitting on their desks chatting as me and Ell made our way downstairs._

"_Ah here she is, we thought you would miss it." Munch said putting beads around me. _

_Suddenly everyone in the room started counting down… 10-9-8-7…_

"Are you ready for this Liv?" he whispered in my ear. Goosebumps grew on my arm from the close contact.

"_Yeah." I squeaked out. _

"–_3-2-1 … HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone in the precinct shouted as the bottle popped and clapping erupted. _

_I whirled around to find Stabler's smooth lips onto mine. Whistling erupted from Munch and Fin as everyone looked over. By now I didn't give a fuck who was watching. We quickly parted and we both blushed. _

"_Come follow me," he said as he grabbed my hand and we ran up to the cribs. "Here it's more private." He said as he shut the door and leaned up against it crashing his lips into mine. Soon his shirt was off and his warm hands reached under mine…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Liv you with me today?" his voice rang into my head. His hand was waving in front of my face.

"Oh yeah sorry, uh I just didn't get enough sleep that's all." I said rambling. Munch and Fin were snickering in the corner.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So what are your plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Uh so far… I have none. Do you think Cragen will let us out?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Yeah still.. I got none, Maybe I'll go out with some of the girls from the 2-2, I don't know." I said looking out the window.

"Oh."

"How about you?"

"Nothing."

"Ohh."

"You wanna do something?"

"Like..?"

"I don't care, you wanna go back to my place, get some Chinese and just chat- I mean if you aren't busy of course."

"That sounds good to me." I smiled. Hell I'd rather spend the time with him then the gossip girls of the NYPD any day.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Alright everyone listen up!" Don boomed from his office as everyone stopped. It was 9 pm and people were starting to get antsy. "I want everyone to have a happy new year, be safe and get ready for the rush of tomorrow. Thank you all, you're free to leave." He concluded as everyone got their coats and talked about plans.

"Liv, you want to meet us at O'Neill's in 2 hours? Fin asked.

"No, I got plans Fin sorry."

"How about you Elliot?"

"Same as her."

"Allrightyyy then." Munch huffed as they both left the station.

"So Liv, I'll get the food, you get the drinks?"

"Sure. I still have to shoot home and get ready."

"Ok uh, be at my place at around 10:30- 11?"

"Yup, see you then." I said as I hopped into my car and sped off.

I stared into my closet in dismay. I had no clue what to wear, none what so ever. "Hmm, jeans, check." I said to myself. Before I had a chance to think my cell phone went off.

"Liv! What are you doing???" she said in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Shawna! And nothing much, just getting ready to go out."

"Oh shit, I was gonna ask if you were free. Who are you going out with.. Elliot?"

"Uhh…" I said as my cheeks turned red.

"Oh damn you!" she laughed. "He's fine."

"Yeah, listen Shawna I got to get going soon."

"Yeah, yeah, well tell me something, is it just going to be you two? What are the plans?"

"Yes and we are having dinner and chatting at his place."

"Lucky bitch. Well I'm going to go, tell him I said hi! Oh and call me when you get home and tell me all about it." She smiled running her fingers through her black hair.

"Will do." I said as I clicked my phone shut. I finally settled on a little tight black top. I think it was Shawna's. I had butterflies in my stomach as I did my makeup and hair. I don't know why I was so stressed about this. I made my hair long and straight, the way he likes it. And I sprayed my best perfume. I wanted to look perfect. Perfect for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_How in the hell did he know?" _I asked my self as he answered the door. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing my favorite shirt of his, his black and blue pinstriped button down with black jeans. Damn. He smelled even better.

"Hey, you look nice tonight." He said as he collected the bottle of vodka from my hand.

"Thanks you do too." I smiled as he led the way. "I like that shirt."

"I know and thank you." he smiled as he turned around. The shirt really brought his blue eyes out. "So the food is wicked hot, I just got it." He said as he got out some glass plates and glasses. Just sit on the couch and relax, I'll handle it."

"Okay." I said as I sat on the couch. Soon a plate of food was placed in front of me as he sat down next to me.

"So Liv." He said stuffing his face with food. "We aren't going to talk about any cases tonight or anything work related, I decided. This is our night."

"Sounds good to me." I said munching an egg roll. "So Elliot, how the hell are yah?"

He barked with laughter. "I'm doing really good actually, it feels like everything is finally falling into place, yah know what I'm saying?"

"Yup I gotcha."

"So how about you?"

"I'm doing good, can't complain. And by the way Shawna says hi."

"Oh Jesus how is she doing? Is she still crazy as ever?"

"Yup. And she's doing good, she's got a new boy friend now.."

"Ohh."

"Yup. So how are you doing now, the new single guy huh?"

"Don't remind me." He laughed. "But I like it, I like my new place and I still get to see the kids so."

"I was going to say, It's pretty clean in here for a single working guy." I flirted.

"Ah shut up, your place must be a pigpen."

"It's really not. I clean it, when I can…" I smiled.

"Yeah see I got yah." He smiled scooting closer towards me.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow it's almost New Years… already?" I said as I glanced at the clock that read 11:55.

"Yup, are you excited?" he said as he looked straight at the TV.

"No. Another year, another year older."

"Well you look great."

"Thanks you look good as well."

"Why thank you Miss Benson." He smiled widely as he put his arm around me. Holy crap, I think I'm going to shit my pants. "You don't mind?"

"Nope not at all." I said taking advantage as I leaned my head against his shoulder. Damn he smelt fucking fabulous. My eyes were slowly starting to close.

"Are you ready for this Liv?" he asked a few minutes later stroking my shoulder. "_This is fucking karma right here!" _I thought to myself as this same quote was in my dream the night before. And yes I got goosebumps.

"Yup, are you Stabler?"

"Yeah babe." Wait did he just call me babe? What the hell?

"There counting down now! 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-…"

Now I have goosebumps all over my body.

"3-2-1…. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Carson Daily exclaimed from Time's Square.

I felt a tight squeeze of my shoulder as I looked up at Elliot. "Happy New Year Elliot."

"Happy New Year Liv." He said as I sat up. Before I knew it I got the tug and our lips met. We parted, with him smiling and went in again, this time letting his tongue gain access into my mouth. Jesus Christ this wasn't a dream. I was unbelievably turned on. He was an incredible kisser. I shifted more towards him and my leg managed to make its way right in front of his hard crotch.

"Well then I got my new year's kiss." I smiled as we parted. I quickly got my leg off of his lap as he pulled the blanket over his crotch.

"Yeah I kissed the most beautiful girl in New York." He grumbled.

"And I kissed the sexiest detective on the NYPD." I said leaning in kissing his neck. Damn I was daring tonight. He moaned with pleasure as we started kissing again. This time we were lying down, with me on top. His hands made their way to my ass, cupping it gently as he kissed my neck. Our breathing became fast and steady.

"Jesus." He gasped as I unbuttoned his shirt and he whipped it off placing kisses on his soft warm chest. He managed to take my shirt off in the process, revealing my Zebra striped bra. I could feel his throbbing dick between my legs and his jeans. "Bedroom?" he growled as his hands and lips roamed my body. I was so turned on.

"Fuck no, I don't have time baby." I said trying to tug off his jeans after undoing his belt.

"Ok then." He said getting up. I thought he was going to leave. He instead took of his jeans while I looked away, taking off mine. Those things must have been soaked.

"Fuuhckkk.!" He yelped as he saw me with a matching black thong. He was wearing gray silk boxers, not helping hide his huge hard on. He charged at me putting me on the countertop of his kitchen. He spread my legs and went between them, kissing me all throughout, even putting his tongue into my belly button. I was ready to cum on his marble countertop. I hissed as he undid my bra clasp looking at awe at my very expensive bra. He soon threw it on his couch and leaned back, revealing my hard brown-sugar nipples. His eyes were bright blue as he swore, his eyes widening.

"_Catholic school boy my ass." _I thought to myself as he went to work with his tongue. I think I just yelled his name.

He looked up at me, giving me the typical Stabler- shit eating grin. "That was hot." He said, his fingers making their way to my thong, giving me a kiss between the legs.

"Come over here." I said sliding off the counter and grabbing him by the hand. "Time for you to be pampered baby." I said leaning him up against the door. All of the 10 years of sexual frustration has led up to this; it's about fucking time. I slowly slid down his boxers to reveal his large errection, and I mean large. I slowly stroked it, getting faster and faster as his breathing did.

"Fuck me Olivia!" he growled into my ear as a slowly made my way down placing my mouth around him. Damn he was huge. I continued working my magic as he tugged on my hair. Damn this had to have been a dream. I looked up at him and smiled my devilish sex-grin. This must have done the trick. "I'm about to-" he panted.

"Go ahead."

"Liv I'm going to cum."

"Cum Stabler." I said as I gave one last tug. That was it for him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey isn't that Stabler's new place?"

"Yeah it is. Why did we have to drive all the way to Queens to go to a bar man?"

"We should go check it out man, just for shits and giggles?"

"Dude he could have a chick up there!"

"Exactly, let's check it out."

"You nosey bastard." He said as he got out of the sedan and headed up to the building. "How do you know what floor he is on?"

"I'll check the mailbox or ask the guy, Excuse me sir, do you know what apartment Elliot Stabler is in?" he said showing his badge.

"Yeah numba 869. He had a lady friend up their I think, damn she was hot."

"What did she look like?"

"How in the hell am I supposed to remember, it was hours ago, all I know is she had long brown hair and was kinda tall."

"Oh I know just who that is, thank you sir." They said making their way up the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Fucking Christ Liv!" he groaned whipping off my panties and sticking his fingers in. We were now leaning against the counter top, I was purring.

"Get inside of me Ell." I whimpered as he slid into me, on command and began thrusting. "Elliot!" I howled, I was pretty damn sure I woke up the whole floor.

"Shh." He said as we slowly picked up pace.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"This is it." Munch exclaimed as he reached the door, he was just about to knock when Fin stopped him.

"Dude what the fuck was that I just heard?" he questioned.

"I don't know lean your head against the door, you have better hearing than I do."

"Woah man woah." He said backing away from the door.

"What?" John asked putting his head up against the door. "Fin I just heard him yell Olivia!"

"No you did not!"

"Yes I did. Listen for yourself."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Elliot, you're huge. My god."

"Thanks babe. You're really wet."

"I'm going to-"

"Me to babe, come on we are almost there."

"FUCK… OH ELLIOT!"

"OLIVIA!"

We both yelled as we both came together, my body was shaking.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Well then." The two men said nodding their heads.

"There really bringing in 09 with a bang huh?" Munch added.

"Yeah man."

"You still owe me 50 bucks." He smiled nudging his partner on the shoulder.

"Happy fucking New Year John. " Fin said rolling his eyes as they both entered the elevator.

**I hope everyone had a bangin' new year! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks :] And btw Shawna is from some of my other fics, she's Livvy's best friend. Okay I'm out, happy new year all.**


End file.
